Talk:Nova/@comment-24481972-20150102022754
It's colder than usual, I think to myself. I like it. Regarding that fact, I continue to drill. I have to keep reminding myself to watch my balance. You know, since I'm about a little more than a mile high over a wild body of water and all. Thinking I should try constustion this time, I wind up getting myself here. On the bright side, I picked up a bit more Japanese. I guess I kinda had to to understand what these idiots are saying. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear lound clanging from behind. Standing up from my kneeling position, I turn around to see one of the workers on an unsafer girder. The clanging sound is really the sound of bolts loosening and scraping against the metal. Apparently, I'm the only one who can hear it. I find myself walking over to go warn him. I must shout over the roaring winds. "Hey! The bo--!" I begin, but it appears to be too late. The girder itself is bending. All three of the men scurry over and try to help him by extending their arms out. No use. He slides off the girder and begins to freefall into the water. "Aren't any of you going to help him?!" "Are you kiding me?! That's a death drop!!" ''I hear one of them shout, in Japanese of course. I guess it's up to me then. I rip off my heavy clothes and dive after him. My feet meet the edge of the metal frame as I try to run to gain momentum. I see him in sight, but he's passed out. Good. Stretching my arms straight in front of me, I eventually catch up to him and grab his clothes by his belt. That's when I look down. An iceberg. Right below us. ''Great. I hate to use my 'powers' right now, but it appears as if I don't, we are going to die. Aiming my hand at the chunk of ice below us, I let out a grunt of effort, driving my energy into controlling it. Once I know I have a grip on it, I move my arm to the right, moving the entire iceberg right before we hit the water. I begin attampting to swim upwards to get our bodies out of the ice-cold liquid substance. I can hold my breathe for minutes longer. It's him I'm worried about. As my head pops out, I immediately create a platform of ice to lay the body on. As soon as I finished, I push hum back to shore, which appears to only a few yards away. He stirs around when I finally get him to safety. Perhaps I shouldn't leave any evidence. I levitate the chunk of ice and make it shatter, leaving a slight sheet of snow. And wouldn't you guess my luck. A little school girl stands right in front of me with a camera in one hand and using her other to cover her mouth. I let out a deep sigh before I reach my hand out to deep freeze her device and shatter it. She runs away while shouting something in Japanese, but I don't even bother to think about it. Well, ''I think. ''I guess it's time to leave.